Heartache
by Kooka
Summary: She was betrayed by the ones she loved most, now they have found her HP? DM? RWHG


Why didn't they believe me Melissa thought miserably lying on her bed. Instead of being in the place that she wanted to be Melissa was being forced to hide from the world that made her happy. If it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't found out about the world she was missing 2 years ago she would be wandering helplessly in the wild since everyone she knew didn't believe her but luckily she had a old life in the home of a family of muggles which she once thought were hers.  
  
Melissa thought back to the trial and started to recall the downcast disappointed faces of people who didn't believe her. Even Melissa's own father didn't believe, her boyfriend didn't ask her neither did her friends they all just accused no one asked her no one questioned her no one. Before Melissa had left the trial she made sure that they all would remember her last words and when they found her innocent feel guilty. But then it wasn't there fault it was Fudges if that damn idiot would listen for the first time in his life he just might realize what really happened if he listened closely to his so called faithful assistants conversations.  
  
Oh well what's done is done Melissa thought, I better get back to my homework. The next day was another school day. Muggle school wasn't very good compared to the wizardry way, there weren't any magical creatures, no making concoctions in a dark and gloomy dungeon, no learning incantations to try with your wand or in Melissa's case her hand since she did wand less magic. Melissa missed the wizardry world, but she still got the latest news as she got the daily prophet every day. The morning headline today was " Black found innocent; search continues", Melissa nearly fainted. Oh crap she thought there looking for me, hopefully they don't come here. When Melissa got to school she immediately saw her best friend Veronica and went to show her the news heading. Veronica knew everything about the wizardry world as since she was Melissa's best friend she got told everything. What are you going to do Melissa Veronica asked looking concerned. I don't know, but I'm hoping they don't find me Melissa said miserably.  
  
The First class Melissa had was Art, which was about the only good thing about going to a muggles school. Melissa was working on to clay heads at the moment one was of her boyfriend and the other one was of her dad. She had finished sculpting and they had both been fired and Melissa had painted them as well, now she was up to the stage of final detailing and varnishing. Melissa had a double lesson of Art and at the end of it she was finished, they had even dried in sun. Her teacher had marked them and she had received A+ on both heads, Melissa was pleased, so she took them to her locker for them to be in safe keeping.  
  
Morning tea came around and she got called to the office with Veronica. I wonder what they want Veronica said walking with Melissa towards the office. I don't know Melissa said, lets go and find out. They arrived at the office and were told that the principle wanted to see them. Hmm-strange Veronica said. They knocked on the door and were told to come in. Melissa had the shock of her life when they had opened the door, there sitting on the seats were Melissa's dad Sirius, her boyfriend Harry and The headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Oh crap Melissa said hiding behind Veronica. What do you want she asked, I know I've been found innocent but I don't want to come back you've hurt me to much, no one even asked me if I had did it or not Melissa said breaking into tears. Veronica comforted her. Do you even know what she's been through Veronica asked because of your world Melissa lost everything her friends and her family. You don't even realize how powerful she is. Veronica we know how powerful she is, she's in a prophecy and also we know we've hurt her, she's gone through the same thing I went through when they accused me of killing someone, I know how much it hurts but at least she didn't get thrown into jail for nearly 12yrs because of it Sirius answered.  
  
Melissa suddenly stopped crying and stood up and looked at her father. Why didn't you tell me that she asked through sniffles. Because I didn't want you to know Sirius answered looking at her. Melissa went over to her father and hugged him. I'm sorry dad, she wept I didn't know. Shhh sweetie it's all right Sirius answered hugging her, I'm sorry I didn't believe you or even ask you in fact. Melissa, we want you to come back we miss you Harry said, I miss you. Melissa stood up I missed you to Harry and she went over to Hug him and give him a kiss.  
  
You might be wondering why we called Veronica as well Melissa, it seems that Veronica here is a witch. Her magical abilities are only starting to show up now, so we have already talked to her parents and she's going to be going to Hogwarts with you if you decide to come back and also we will be putting her in 5th year with you. She will need tutoring of course so I have asked Miss Granger to tutor with the help of Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry here and of course if you want to, you, Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
Melissa turned to Veronica, So what do you think she asked smiling. I think if your going I will to Veronica said grinning. That's decided then now if you will go and get your stuff from your lockers and bring them we will leave straight away to get your things Albus said. Ok, we will be back, you can come if you like Melissa asked staring at Harry. Yeah I'll come Harry said getting the message. So the three went to get their stuff, and they returned almost straight away. Umm these were supposed to be for your birthdays but there heavy so I will give them to you know Melissa said handing over to her dad and Harry the clay heads she had made. Wow did you make these Harry and Sirius said at the same time. Yep I only just finished them this morning in double art Melissa said getting hugged by Harry and her dad at the same time. Well Dumbledore said when they had broke apart, we had better go and get Melissa's trunk and then to Veronica's house so she can get some clothes and then we will go to Diagon Alley from there and get her other stuff she will need. Half and hour later Melissa was showing Veronica how to get into Diagon Alley through the brick wall. When Veronica had gotten everything that she would need Melissa showed her the Quidditch supply shop.  
  
It's the best, which reminds me I need some broom polish Melissa said, Dad can I have some money for broom polish mines all run out. Yeah here's some money Sirius answered handing her a couple of galleons and then he whispered into her ear, buy Veronica a broom. Sure Melissa said hey Veronica come look at these brooms do you like them. Cool, oh look at that one Veronica pointed out a Dream star 2000 isn't that cool. Melissa went to the front counter hello yes could a buy that dream star and this broom polish please Melissa asked politely. Yes that will be 60 galleons please the assistant said and handed her a wrapped Dream star and the broom polish. Thank you Melissa answered and she took Veronica and left the shop. What's that Melissa Veronica looking at the broom? Oh its for you its your birthday present Melissa answered handing her the broom. Thanks Melissa Veronica cried when she opened the package, Oh wow my own broom. Veronica went and placed the broom in her new trunk. Well we better be making our way to Hogwarts now Albus said, I've arranged for you to be tutored for a while until school returns from the summer holidays  
  
This place is a school? Veronica whispered. Yep cried Melissa nearly bouncing with joy at being home. Just then there was a shout and Hermione, Ron and Draco came rushing out of the school to see Melissa. Hey Guys Melissa said hugging them each, this is Veronica. Melissa saw Draco and Veronica looking at each and so did Hermione so they decided to do some match making. What are you's doing here its your vacation Melissa asked, oh wait your here to help tutor, well Veronica knows a lot already cause I taught her some either at our homes or I did it a school away from others. That's alright, I've only leant basic stuff and a bit of hard stuff like a patnorum, I've already got it formed Veronica said. What's your guardian Hermione asked intrigued. Oh its a dragon that shoots out water, and its not funny so don't laugh Ron Veronica answered glaring at Ron who was giggling like a little girl. I'm sorry he gasped but since when did a Dragon shoot water. Hermione whispered into Veronica's ear. I gave him some giggling potion this morning in his coffee, he's been giggling at everything since she said rolling her eyes. Veronica started giggling as well. Deserves him right she said through giggles.  
  
Anyway Melissa said rolling her eyes, lets go inside and show Veronica the castle and stuff, that reminds I invented something which is going to help us pull some hmm pranks she said mischievously smiling, she looked at Veronica who was smiling as well cause she had helped invent it. Hmm sounds interesting Harry said hugging her. It is, its a capsule and you time it for when you want it to go off and you pick what you want the room to look like and it does it and they can't accuse you cause you will have an alibi of being somewhere else Melissa said feeling proud and she showed them the minuscule capsule. Wow go Melissa and Veronica said Harry smiling they will never see that. They gang went inside and showed Veronica around the castle and some of the secret passages.  
  
Wow this is the kewlest place ever Veronica said, when they had entered Dumbledores Office. Well thank you Veronica Dumbledore said smiling, and I believe it is time for you to be sorted. Veronica placed the sorting hat on her head. Hmm interesting mind the hat murmured hmm I think and the hat shouted Gryffindor. Yeah, Melissa shouted and she went and hugged Veronica. Well Veronica, I believe you should get some sleep, seeing tomorrow you have tutoring first up Sirius said smiling. Veronica blushed yeah thanks Sirius she said embarrassed. The gang went to bed.  
  
The next morning saw the gang up at 9.00 for tutoring. This happened for the next month and then it was nearly time for the other students to arrive, by this time Veronica had caught up to 6th year level and was above the usual standards, they all thought this was due to there tutoring. Also Veronica and Draco had finally become a couple. Finally it was the day that the other students came back. The whole gang had changed over the summer, so no one would recognize them. The other students started trickling and nearly all of them were staring at the gang who were sitting at Gryffindor table. What Melissa said getting agitated do I have something on my face? OH my god Veronica I have a facial expressions on my face Melissa said sounding falsely hysterical. Ha Ha Ha good one Melissa Veronica said joining in sounding even more hysterical. Oh no Harry said joining in yours have heads oh no that's not good, by now the whole school was looking at the gang who were all hysterical about having faces. Just then a voice coughed up at the teachers table. It was Sirius, who had an eyebrow raised at the gang with a smile on his face. The Sorting had started and had finished and the gang were tucking in to a meal. So who are you Seamus asked suspiciously and do you know where Harry and the gang are? OH let me introduce myself Melissa said, my names Melissa Black and this is Veronica Limms, this is Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Bloody Hell you've changed Seamus said looking at them. How you been Melissa Ginny asked happily. I've been fine Gin Melissa said grinning, how you been doing? Fine like always Gin said. So Melissa said turning back to the gang when we going to try out the new prank with her eyebrow up? Hmmm well how bout now Draco said micheivously. 


End file.
